


Hold me baby

by Signe_chan



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: Sid has a baby. Geno helps.





	Hold me baby

Sid was sprawled on his couch, baby nestled on his chest. Geno stood in the door, frozen by the sight. Sid’s head rolled back and Geno met his eyes over the couch cushions, took in the way the smile spread lazily across Sid’s lips. The baby moved slightly, made the smallest sound of distress, and Sid’s attention snapped back to her, his hands lifting to cradle the baby’s delicate skull. 

Geno swallowed. “Hey, Sid.” 

“Hi G,” Sid replied, eyes not leaving the baby though she’d settled again. “I’d get up to say hi but she’s only just gone to sleep.” 

“Is okay,” Geno said. He began to pick his way across the living room floor around the chaotic sprawl of baby paraphernalia. 

“I’ll clean soon,” Sid said, obviously noticing Geno’s trek. 

“I’m tell you is okay. You’re have more important things to do.” He made it to the couch and sat gingerly beside Sid. A little closer, perhaps, than he might have let himself sit in other circumstances. “She beautiful.” 

“Yeah,” Sid agreed. He looked so happy, baby sleeping on his chest. So peaceful. “You want me to wake her up so you can say hello properly? Give her a cuddle.” 

“No, you let sleep,” Geno said. He knew it was the right answer by the way Sid relaxed marginally. “Everyone think you’re crazy, you know. Adopt baby in off season.” 

“Yeah, well, let them think that,” Sid said. “Of course I’m going to adopt her in the off season. This way, I’ve got months to bond with her before I have to start leaving her alone. It wouldn’t make sense to adopt a baby when, say, we were about to make a run for the cup.” 

Geno kindly didn’t point out that it was the adopting the baby bit that people thought was crazy and not the timing. He’d known that Sid wanted a baby, had been thinking about adoption after his past few relationships had failed, but he hadn’t known Sid was so far in the process. It had been a surprise to him as much as to anyone else when he’d got the photo a few days ago: the baby sleeping in her crib with the caption “Elizabeth Crosby”. 

“You're right, is right time,” Geno said, as he knew how to be a supportive friend. “Parents here to help or?” 

“They’re about. Staying in a hotel. My mom, well, she’s happy to be a grandma but she thinks I should have waited for, you know, a wife. She thinks I’m crazy. My dad’s a little better but her crying really bothers him, like, a freakish amount so they decided not to stay at the house for now.” 

Geno hummed, hoping his judgement didn’t bleed through into the sound. The baby shifted a little on Sid, rubbing her tiny closed fist against her nose. Geno wanted to pick up her hand and run his fingers along her tiny fingernails. He wanted to press his face into her soft downy curls and breathe her in. He wanted to get down on one knee like an idiot and promise Sid that, though Sid was straight and didn’t want him, he’d always be here. That anything Sid needed, Elizabeth needed, all he had to do was call and Geno would be there. 

He didn’t do any of that, instead he slowly pushed himself off the couch, taking care not to disturb the cushions. 

“You been sleep okay, Sid?” 

“I mean, yeah,” Sid said. “I guess. She’s a good baby, she sleeps a lot, but she just wants to be with me all the time. To see me. She’s fine so long as she knows where I am but if I leave her alone...” 

“Is big trouble, yes,” Geno agreed. Whatever Sid said, he did look tired. He was going to have to think about a nanny sooner than he’d like, probably, so he had a chance to get in some training time. Still, he looked good. Fatherhood suited him. “I’m fetch Gatorade? You want?” 

“Sure,” Sid said, eyes already back on his daughter. 

Geno made himself walk away, through to the kitchen, before he could do anything stupid. 

The kitchen was a mess. 

Sid was a pretty neat and clean person. He was the type who had a designated place for everything and if things weren’t there, he’d put them back. He used plates when they ate pizza and washed them up right away after. He wasn’t the type to make a mess. Right now, though, his kitchen looked terrible. There were dirty plates, lots of glasses and coffee mugs. The dishwasher was flashing. The floor was a mess. There was a suspicious stain on the splashback above the hob. The only place that did look clean and organised was where the bottles stood next to some machines that he presumed were meant to sterilise and warm the things. That area was perfect. 

Geno sighed, grabbed a Gatorade and went back through. Sid was still trapped under the baby, gently stroking her hair now. She was very cute. Of course, all babies were cute but her dark curls were just like Sid’s. 

“Hey,” Sid said, keeping his voice soft and low. “I’m sorry, this is probably a boring visit for you. I just... she’s only just gone to sleep and I don’t want to move her. I should put her down then we can watch a movie or something. I just...” 

“You’re stay there,” Geno said. He walked over and set the Gatorade down where Sid could reach it. “I’m clean kitchen.” 

“What, no. G, you don’t have to do that!” 

“You can’t stop me, stuck under baby!” Sid frowned but Geno ignored him, turning and going back into the kitchen. He opened up the dishwasher first, taking out the load in there and then filling it up again. There was enough for a third load so he washed that by hand, not willing to leave it for Sid. Then he wiped down and disinfected all the counters, wiped the floor. Even as he did it he knew Sid employed someone to clean. She’d probably be by in the next few days. Still, it felt good to be able to do something solid. To show his commitment in something more than a gift and general encouragement. 

He’d just finished mopping when Elizabeth started fussing. He stopped and listened to her small, displeased whimpers, to Sid’s gentle words of consolation. 

He finished up and put the bucket away, fighting the urge to go out there and try to comfort her too, try to be part of that family that Sid was building. That wasn’t why he was here. Still, listening to her settle, it was hard to remind himself that the best he could ever hope for was being her favourite Uncle. 

Sid’s voice moved away and Geno went through to the living room. He took the chance of Sid being distracted to tidy round there, too. Unlike the kitchen where he knew where everything belonged, the living room was a new puzzle. Where did this baby toy thing go? Where did the changing mat go? Why didn’t Sid have one of those bouncy seat things for her so he could put her down more often? 

Then Sid was back in the door, a drooling Elizabeth cradled in his arms. 

“Oh wow,” he said, grinning. “This is amazing. Thanks, Geno.” 

“I just pick up a little, is no big deal.” 

“Sure, but nobody else who’s come around’s actually helped. They all just want to cuddle the baby and leave again.” 

“Well, maybe I’m not mind little cuddle with baby too.” 

Sid laughed, then stepped forward and gently offered her up. Geno found himself blinking down into big brown baby eyes. He took her carefully, holding her like he’d held so many babies before, little family members and the babies of friends and teammates. None of them had felt like this. She smiled up at him, raised her little hand like she wanted to grab his lip, and he decided right then and there that he’d die for her. He didn’t really believe in love at first sight but he’d make an exception. 

“Ah, she likes you,” Sid said, stood so close Geno could feel the heat from his body. “Would you mind holding her, maybe, while I go make her a bottle?” 

“No problem,” Geno said, very aware of the amused way Sid was looking at him. He walked slowly, carefully, to a chair and sat down, holding her securely against his chest. “Hey, baby,” he mumbled, leaning in to brush a gentle kiss on her head. She was so warm, so soft. No wonder Sid wanted to lie under her for hours. There was a comfort in the weight of her. Geno would happily lie under her too. 

He sat there for a while, mumbling to her in Russian and stroking her hair. When he looked up, Sid was stood in the doorway, watching them. 

“Hey, you ready for feed?” 

“For sure,” Sid replied. He came into the room slowly. “Do you want to do it? I mean, you look good with her and...” 

“You’re not mind?” 

“No, I don’t mind. Let me just get you a burping cloth.” 

Geno sat up, adjusted himself and waited while Sid lay the cloth over his shoulder and handed him the bottle. He’d done this a million times before so it was easy and she seemed happy to drink for him, curling her fingers into his shirt as she did and settling. He got the bottle into her, burped her, then settled her back down in his arms. 

“Wow, you’re a natural at that,” Sid said. Geno glanced up to find him watching them from the edge of the couch. “She’s...uh, well, she’s been a bit fussy. She doesn’t like people other than me feeding her.” 

“Like me.” 

“Yeah, she likes you,” Sid agreed. “And thanks for the kitchen, by the way. It looks so much better. I haven’t had the time with everything and...” 

“I’m understand,” Geno said, gently. “You’re like clean, but baby is a big thing. Needs a lot. Is tough. You even have chair to put her in?” 

“Yeah. Well, I mean, I have the car seat, it’s a system or something, but I read that if you put babies in them too long it can be bad for their heads or something and I don’t want...” 

“You’re need bouncy chair. Is good, many people I know have and their heads normal. Then you’re can have time with baby down. Know you’re want to hold her all the time but is tough, right.” 

“Yeah,” Sid agreed. “I guess. I just... I thought I was ready but now, everything seems like so much. I just want to look after her.” 

“You do good job, Sid. Can’t do everything, will mess some things up, but all can do is best. She’ll know you try. She’s good baby.” 

“Yeah, she is,” Sid smiled softly, slumping back into the couch where Geno had found him when he first came in. 

“Here,” Geno said, standing slowly. Elizabeth grumbled in his arms, she was ready to fall back to sleep, probably. He stepped over and gently lowered her to Sid’s chest. Sid steadied her, hands overlapping with Geno’s as he did. It was nice, gently. Geno fought the urge to follow it up by leaning the rest of the way in and pressing a kiss a Sid’s forehead. “You’re cuddle, I’m go buy bouncy chair. Then we eat proper dinner.” He had his doubts that Sid had eaten anything with actual nutritional value in the past few days. “Anything else your need when I’m out.” 

“G, you don’t have to do that. I can do it later.” 

“Of course,” Geno said. “But why? Would be big thing for you, have to take baby out. Maybe people see and you end up in gossip magazine before your ready to tell world. I’m do, is quick and easy. I’m not mind.” 

“I just... I should do these things myself. I’m going to have to do these things myself. I can’t just rely on you.” 

“Why, Sid?” 

“Because, well, you aren’t always going to be able to help me.” 

“Will always help, Sid. Every time you need.” 

“But you won’t,” Sid said. He saw sitting up now, a note of distress in his voice, and Geno ached to sit down there beside him, to make grand declarations and promises. “You’ll get your own family and they’ll be more important, of course they’ll be more important. But you’ll leave me and Elizabeth behind...” 

“I’m not do Sid.” 

“But you should. Because, G, if you don’t, if you don’t draw that line, I’m not gonna be able to. I’ve been working so hard for so long to be appropriate but if you’re going to come around here taking care of Elizabeth and making promises...” 

“Wait, stop. What you mean, be appropriate.” 

“To just be friends. I mean, I know that’s what you want. To be friends. But I can’t just be your friend if you’re going to be like this. I mean, I know you don’t mean anything but...” 

Geno was a fucking idiot. “Sid, I’m not want just be friends.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I’m mean, I’m want be more. Have done for long time. Longest time. Think you’re not want. Think...” 

“I want. I do want that.” 

They say there, blinking at each other. Geno wanted to lean in, to crush Sid down into the couch, to kiss him all over, to fuck him, to show him how stupid they both were and what they’d been missing. What they could have had all this time. 

Elizabeth grumbled, pushing herself up with her little arms. 

“Are you sure?” Sid asked. “I get if you’re not. I get if this is too much. I can’t do slow right now, Geno. Or casual. Everything’s too...” 

“Am sure, Sid. Want you. Want Elizabeth. I know is a lot, too soon maybe, but I’m want.” 

Sid chuckled, then he seemed to sag back into the couch. “God, I can’t believe that all this time, I just needed to hand you a baby. This is ridiculous.” 

“Maybe,” Geno agreed. He reached over and ran his hand gently over the back of Elizabeth’s head. “We’re hockey players, though. Never do things sensible way.” 

“There is that,” Sid sighed. “Okay, go buy a chair for her.” 

“You’re want me to go now?” 

“Yeah. I mean, we can’t make out with me holding her, can we? Go buy a chair, I’ll wait.” 

Geno went.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this and posted it quickly. If you spot any typos please let me know and I'll fix them. You can follow me on tumbler at http://signechan.tumblr.com/


End file.
